Harry Potter e os Elementais
by juliia-chan
Summary: Após a morte de seu padrinho, Harry passa uma semana na casa de seus tios insuportáveis onde recebe uma visita inesperada de seu diretor e uma mulher, eles levam o escolhido para a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix e o meio de tantos problemas e mortes Harry de


**HARRY POTTER E OS**

**ELEMENTAIS**

**CAPITULO 1- O COMEÇO**

Olhou aquele homem, ha muitos anos não o via, 15 anos, tinha certeza que haviam se passado longos 15 anos,mas se lembrava como se fosse ontem, o dia que ele lhe oferecera abrigo, proteção.

Ela não havia envelecido nada, natural, podia passar 50 anos e sua aparência continuaria quase a mesma, era natural para a sua especie, mas ele, dava para ver o quanto havia envelecido. Sorriu.

-Senti sua falta Dumbledore- disse a mulher.

-Como esta Anna?- perguntou o homem.

Ela aumentou o sorriso como se dissesse que estava otima, os guardas baixaram suas armas, sabiam quem estava falando com sua rainha, mesmo escondido sob o sobretudo e o capuz negro, sabiam que ali estava, não apenas um bruxo, mas sim Albus Dumbledore, o bruxo que lhes ajudara a sabreviver quando um outro bruxo das trevas tentara extermina-los ha mais de 16 anos, seu nome poucos diziam, tinham medo, como a grande maioria do mundo bruxo. Sabiam que se Dumbledore estava ali, pedindo ajuda a eles, era porque esse bruxo das trevas havia retornado.

-Vamos?- pediu Dumbledore.

-Sim, Hesmin faça minhas malas- disse Anna para uma das mulheres próximas.

-Sim minha rainha- disse sumindo rapidamente entre aqueles seres.

Os Hellbets eram seres pacificos, mas se algo os ameaçassem eles conseguiriam se proteger, eram poderosos, mas os bruxos os aniquilavam lentamente e eles os odiavam por isso, mas havia alguns bruxos como Albus DUmbledore que eles se afeiçoaram e os protegeriam, ajudariam em caso de necessidade. Sua rainha, Anna, ou formalmente conhecida como Lua, era incrivelmente poderosa quando enfurecida, tinha um bom coração, fazia de tudo por seu povo, era justa, fria quando necessário e carinhosa na maior parte do tempo, ah, também era linda, tão linda quanto era possível ser, mesmo após quinze anos, sua beleza não diminuira. Os Hellbets são criaturam confiáveis, leais, iriam ate onde podiam para ajudar um amigo, fariam de tudo para proteger seu povo, por isso não havia discórdia, assassinatos, roubos e tudo mais que os bruxos faziam, eles consideravam os bruxos impuros, não todos, tinham provas disso, mas eram raros os que continuavam puros.

-Esta pronta?- perguntou Anna.

-Sim minha rainha.

-Otimo, vamos Dumbledore?- perguntou ela se dirigindo ao bruxo encapuzado.

-Sim, obrigado por me ajudar Anna.

Ela sorriu.

-Boa viajem Lua- disse uma das mulheres.

-Obrigado e não se preocupem, se precisar de ajuda, irei chama-los.

-Sim, minha rainha- disse um dos guardas

-------------------------------------------------------------

Era noite, todas as luzas estavam apagadas na rua dos Alfaneiros, apenas os postes iluminavam a noite, mas isso não quer dizer que todas as pessoas estavam dormindo, apesar de ser 2:00 da madrugada, ainda havia uma pessoa acordada, ou melhor, um garoto que observava o céu pela janela do segundo andar na casa de numero 4. Ele tinha os cabelos negros, olhos verde esmeralda emoldurados por óculos de aros, tinha olheiras, o que demostrava que esta não era a primeira noite que passava em claro, estava incrivelmente magro, passara uma semana fazendo uma refeiçao por dia e olha lá. Podia ser considerado um garoto normal, mas não era, era um bruxo e atualmente, era considerado como a unica esperança da comunidade bruxa, havia sobrevivido a maldição da morte, ele era uma lenda viva, mas apesar de ser conhecido por todo o mundo bruxo como um heroi, apesar de muitos no mundo bruxo desejarem ser ele e ter sua fama, ele desejava ser outro bruxo, desejava ser um bruxo normal, ter uma familia, queria voltar no tempo e trazer seu padrinho de volta, queria voltar ao tempo e se socar até decidir não ir ao ministerio da magia, queria que tudo voltasse como era antes, mesmo que todos o achassem maluco, que todos achassem que Voldemort não havia retornado e que Sirius Black, seu padrinho, estivesse vivo.

Ja fazia tempo que não conseguia dormir, ou melhor, não queria, embora estivesse morrendo de sono, nao queria deitar em sua cama e ver o rosto de seu padrinho que sempre demonstrara coragem, pela primeira vez demonstrar medo, não queria pensar que fora sua culpa que ele morrera.

Observou a lua- cheia, se lembrou de Lupin, como sera que ele estava? Não, ele não queria pensar no lobisomem, a dor que ele sentia quando se transformava...

Se pegou novamente observando a lua, era linda, ele desde pequeno sempre gostara dela, lhe trazia paz, sempre gostara da noite, era quando todos dormiam e o deixavam sozinho, sem que brigassem com ele, sem que mandassem-no limpar a casa ou batessem nele, a noite era quando ele se sentia mais protegido, agora era quando ele se sentia mais fraco, incapacitado, quando sofria mais.

Saiu da janela, lançando um ultimo olhar para a grande bola branca no ceu. Deitou-se na cama para tentar dormir e apos um tempo e um grande esforço, conseguiu.

----------------------------------------

Acordou cansado, estava amanhecendo, era comum ele acordar a essa hora sendo que todas as noites sonhava com a morte de seu padrinho, era como uma maldição, estava cada vez mais cansado e triste, mas mesmo assim mandava cartas dizendo que estava bem e não havia necessidade de busca-lo para ir A Toca ou qualquer lugar que o queiram levar, ele estava afim de ficar sozinho, sempre gostara da solidão, ultimamente ela se tornara sua melhor amiga e não estava com vontade de deixa-la em "segundo plano".

Os Dursley, como sempre estavam insupertaveis, mas parecia que eles e Harry haviam feito um pacto silencioso, ninguem se metia na vida de ninguem, eles andavam como se Harry fosse parte da mobilia ou um poste no meio do corredor e Harry agradecia intensamente por isso, apesar que as vezes eles lhe mandavam fazer algumas coisas como cortar a grama, limpar a cozinha, lavar a louca, mas nada exageradamente, afinal depois da ameaça de Moody a convivencia ficou mais fácil.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se, ficou observando o nascer- do- sol, esqueceu de seus problemas por alguns minutos enquando observava o ceu ir clareando lentamente.

Suspirou, estava entediado, precisava fazer alguma coisa para tirar os problemas da cabeça, olhou ao redor do quarto para ver se tinha algo pra fazer, o malão ainda estava fechado, afinal, so havia chego ali a apenas uma semana, abriu-o, tinha os deveres que os professores deram para fazer nas férias, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a fazer o dever de poções. Por volta das 7:00 Harry acabou o dever e desceu para comer algo. Ninguem havia acordado ainda, assim teve um cafe da manha tranquilo. Quando acabou de comer, lavou sua louça para que tia Pentunia nao brigasse com ele e subiu para o seu quarto.

Pegou novamente a pena de aguia e outro pergaminho e continuou seus deveres. Passou o dia fazendo-os, as 18:00 infelizmente acabou todos. Levantou-se e olhou em seu malão se havia mais alguma coisa para fazer, não podia voar, então a vassoura estava fora de questão, não podia usar magia fora da escola, sobrara apenas alguns livros dos anos anteriores, pegou-os e começou a le-los.

Harry olhou o relogio, eram 23:00, parou de ler o livro de transfiguraçao do 4 ano, botou o pijama e olhou para o ceu estrelado, estranhamente, quando Harry chegou na casa de seus tios, uma neblina encobria toda a rua, mas depois de 2 dias ela desapareceu e os dias ficaram incrivelmente limpos. Mas o moreno não deu atenção a esse fato, estava todo o tempo pensando em tudo que ocorrera na sua vida e não prestava a atenção nas coisas que ocorriam em sua volta.

Deitou-se e tentou pegar no sono, mais uma das tentativas frustadas dele, por mais que estivesse cansado, ele nunca conseguia, levantou-se, pegou a cadeira velha e colocou-a na janela, sentou-se e ficou ali, observando as estrelas, o ceu e a lua.

Espero que tenham gostado, ta meio chato esse capítulo, tá pequeno, o próximo vai ser maior.

Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso peço que sejam compreensíveis e se tiver error e português... já aviso que sou uma assassina da língua, se não fosse o PC pra ajudar coitado de quem lesse o.O

Se gostarem, comentem e me dêem alguma dica de como melhorar, critiquem e tudo mais. Se não gostarem, pelo menos não ridicularizem afinal comecei a fic com 12 anos!

Bjoss Juliia- chan


End file.
